<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>磁带 by Ahornblatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651234">磁带</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt'>Ahornblatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>未完结，应该不会写完了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tristan｜Archer/Meltryllis｜Alter Ego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>磁带</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她在做梦。</p><p>  曾经有本书，叫做《机器人也会梦见电子羊吗？》，那是一本很久很久以前的书，纸质的书，对未来作出设想——或者说预言。那书里所述的东西有些变成了现实，有些则没有。</p><p>  她不知道这是梦——人类大脑所产生的生理现象，还是AI无意识进行的数据读取与管理——AI定义的数据，人类口中的“记忆”。</p><p>  无论如何，她决定暂且称之为数据。</p><p>  这是些被转化成图像与音频的数据，但大半缺失，只留下一些残片供她读取。数据在她眼前一列列地飞过，大部分是黑色的，有些是红色，还有些七彩斑斓，快速地闪烁着刺眼的粉红和蓝色。</p><p>  她知道这代表着记忆模块产生错误；可能是因外部原因受损，也可能是有人从内部蓄意破坏。</p><p>  “是谁？”她说，挥动衣袖穿过那些碎片，向数据海的深处游去。“不管你是谁，最好尽早自己出现。否则我不介意陪你玩一场捉迷藏。”</p><p>  一列完整的图像从她身边游过，排列得乱七八糟，十分焦躁。她触摸那些图像，那些影片像水一样波动着，吸附着她的衣袖，于是她将手浸入其中。</p><p>  她首先看见的是画面：漆黑一片，闪烁着银光和亮眼的蓝光。画面晃动着，逐渐清晰，现在她知道下着绵绵小雨，浸湿了她的头发，吉赛尔泛着雨水苍白的光泽。</p><p>  那些黯淡的银光被金属反射出来，说明她的面前至少站有二十个人，有的是人类，有的是肉体和机械的结合体，将武器对准她，无一例外。</p><p>  SE.RA.PH实行枪支管制，很少有人能搞得到枪，所以他们的手中所持大多是刀剑——有些是激光发射器，有些通了电，有些用特殊材料制成，在科技的支持下，它们中大多数的威力已经超过了枪械。</p><p>  她感觉自己在微笑。</p><p>  “晚上好，人类们，”她说，提起衣摆行礼，“欢迎来到我的舞台。”</p><p>  她不知道自己杀了谁。人类不值得她去记住。不管是因为受伤而哀嚎的，还是因为死亡而沉默的，都没能在她的数据中留下清晰的影像。她只是舞蹈，足尖在刀锋上轻盈地旋转，踝骨像两根尖刺，腰肢弓成一个摇摇欲坠的弧度，铁锈色的幕布即将把她淹没，黑色的天鹅收拢翅膀。猎物们因恐惧而后退，这是猎人乘胜追击的好时机，她因舞蹈而喜悦不已。</p><p>  她将手伸向最后一枚残片，沉醉在胜利的快感之中。然而当她浸入那幅影像中时，一阵剧痛袭击了她，像两枚铁钉猛地钉入她的大脑。她不由得叫出声来。</p><p>  是谁？她愤怒地回头。夜空和灯光变得歪斜，向一侧坠落，雨丝在斜上方飞舞，而被血雨浸湿的地面在另一侧。她想用吉赛尔支撑身体，却惊异地发现它不听她的使唤；另一把也是同样。</p><p>  一瞬间她感觉被背叛了。不可能有人类的动作比她更快。就连其他的AlterEgo也远比不上她。但事实是，她没能躲过去，不管那是激光、尖刀还是子弹。但意料之外的是，没有更多的疼痛落在她的身上。</p><p>  双手几乎没有触觉，她咬紧嘴唇摸索着地面，尽力撑起自己的身体。吉赛尔蜂鸣着警告她，有人来了，这个人先前并不属于这个战场。</p><p>  于是她抬起头。</p><p>  有人自上而下俯视着她。一个男人，全身被雨水浇得透湿，头发结成一缕一缕，像是黑色或是棕色。霓虹指示牌惨白的光照亮了男人的半张脸，他的眼睛在灯光下剔透得像两块宝石。</p><p>  “你是谁？”</p><p>  男人一言不发。雨水从他的脸上淌下来，像泉水淌过大理石的雕像。</p><p>  “你是谁！”</p><p>  她猛地睁开眼睛，胸膛起伏着，还未从愤怒中挣脱出来。</p><p>  她抬起头，环顾周遭的环境：一间不大的屋子，除了眼前的一小片地，其余部分光线昏暗；两扇狭长的窗子，每一扇都拉上了窗帘，露出的一角可以看见玻璃上绵延的水痕；屋子的一角摆着一张床，旁边是一张桌子、一把椅子和一些纸箱子。黑暗将这个屋子的大半占作自己的领地。</p><p>  有人在背后轻轻地咳嗽了一声。她猛地回过头来，发现那是个年轻男人，站在苍白的灯光下，正欲言又止地盯着她看。</p><p>  “手术中，”年轻男人解释道，带着歉意的笑容，“你的腿受伤了。还好没有伤得太重，我可以修理。但修理到一半你就醒了……看起来像经历了一场噩梦。”</p><p>  “这是哪里？”她警惕地问。</p><p>  “这个，”年轻男人看上去有点想笑。他清了一下嗓子，说：“在那之前，小姐，可以请您先放开他吗？这样怪危险的。”</p><p>  她这才注意到自己压在另一个人身上，并且屈起右腿的尖刺抵着那人的脖子。不幸的人正盯着她的脸看，她发现那是一双漂亮的金色眼睛，在手术灯苍白的灯光下像宝石一样剔透。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  贝狄威尔的右臂是机械。那可能不仅仅是条机械手臂，还是炮管，还是一间手术室。</p><p>  他显然是个技巧非常精湛的医生——在这个年代，医生治疗的已经不只是血肉，还有机械，他们承担了旧世界机械师的一部分职责。当他说Meltryllis可以从手术台上下来时，她确实感到吉赛尔就像以前那样灵巧了，灵巧得能在一秒之内将房间里的两个人头切下来。</p><p>  但她犹豫了一下，没有那么做。</p><p>  “天快亮了，我得先走了。”贝狄威尔收拾着手术器械，金属细小的碰撞声不绝于耳。</p><p>  昏暗的沙发上传来声音：“在书架后面。上街的时候留意看看有没有无人机，小心。”</p><p>  “知道了，保持联系。”贝狄威尔一笑。</p><p>  他走到西侧墙边立着的书架前，将上面的空花瓶小心地转了个角度，它就自己无声地移开了，露出书架后的洞口。</p><p>  走进暗道之前，他像是想起什么似的，转头微笑着说：“晚安，小姐。”</p><p>  暗道合上了。坐在沙发上的人站起来，走过去将书架移回原位，然后摸索着打开了灯的开关。</p><p>  几盏壁灯亮了起来，虽然并不算太亮，但足够让人看清屋子里的一切。</p><p>  “你现在一定很想要个解释，”他说，声音平静，“沙发，椅子，或者什么……你可以先坐下，我去弄点喝的。我们可以慢慢说。”</p><p>  “我们不需要人类的饮料。”</p><p>  “不能转化成你们的养分。只有人类能，对吗？”他走到冰箱边，取出一个瓶子，将里面的东西倒了些在杯子里，“不完全准确。人类的食物能帮你们补充适当的养分，你会喜欢这个的。”</p><p>  他将杯子递过去，“拿稳。”</p><p>  Meltryllis小心地接过杯子。她并不能很清晰地感受到杯子沉甸甸的触感，所以必须小心翼翼地托着它。白色的液体在杯子里轻轻摇晃着，在红色的杯壁上留下一层几近透明的薄膜。</p><p>  “这是什么？”</p><p>  “牛奶。”那个人走到沙发旁边，重新坐下。他将另一个冒着白气的杯子放在旁边的矮桌上，拉亮了台灯：“你可以开始问问题了。”</p><p>  “你的目的是什么？”</p><p>  “直切主题，很有你的风格。”</p><p>  “说得好像你很了解我一样。”</p><p>  他没有理会。“我想请你帮我一个忙。”</p><p>  “这就是你请人的方式？”她讥讽道。</p><p>  他拿了一支笔，在备忘录上写了些东西，将有字的那一面朝向她。借着台灯的光，她看见那上面写了两个字母：BB。</p><p>  她一时语塞，没有料到会是那个名字。他撕下有字的那张纸，揉成一团，随手一扔，纸团准确地落进屋子那一头的垃圾桶里。</p><p>  他说：“你一直想这么做，对不对？揉成一团，丢进垃圾桶里。”</p><p>  “谁告诉你的？”她瞪视着他，“你怎么知道？”</p><p>  “我就是知道。”他露出一个胸有成竹的微笑，“你看，我们有共同利益。”</p><p>  “你以为我会轻易地相信你吗？证明你的身份。”</p><p>  他看起来像是早有预料一样，什么也没说，只是平静地解开左腕的袖扣，将衣袖挽到小臂以上。</p><p>  那里乍一看什么也没有。他拿过手边冒着热气的杯子，在Meltryllis的注视下，将杯壁贴上手臂内侧。</p><p>  那应该很烫，但他只是轻轻皱了下眉。过了一会儿，他将杯子移开，被烫红的那块皮肤上，赫然浮现出一枚红色的烙印。那是一颗鲜红的龙首。</p><p>  “现在我能证明自己了吗？”他问。</p><p> </p><p>  房间里一片黑暗，只有窗户未被遮住的一角透出些许斑斓的霓虹灯光，房间里的摆设被这些彩光镀上了昏暗的轮廓，若隐若现。Meltryllis在沙发一角的阴影里，盯着那些精灵似的上下漂浮的银色尘埃。</p><p>  她想起房间的主人给她看的东西，第一样让她疑惑，第二样则稍稍减少了她的疑惑。那龙首烙印她很熟悉，在Mooncell的数据之海中，她见到过无数次。它的出现通常伴随着一个名字：圆桌。</p><p>  那是一个地下组织的名字。在这个由计算机控制着每一个细节的世界，他们是少数躲藏在迷雾中的人，无人机和摄像头都捕捉不到他们的身影，他们就像一队幽灵，在计算机监控不到的死角和暗巷游荡。</p><p>  他们是不受到控制的零件，不稳定的因素，在某种意义上来说，和那些科学疯子、杀人犯、网络黑客一样危险。他们是Mooncell的敌人，是SE.RA.PH管理者BB的敌人，是AlterEgo的敌人。</p><p>  曾经是她的敌人。</p><p>  “我们有相同的利益。……‘王’希望你能帮助我们，请你仔细考虑一下。”</p><p>  她记得他说的话。他给她看过那代表着“秩序”的叛逆者的烙印，将袖扣扣好，从沙发上站起来，自上而下俯视着她。</p><p>  那让她想起雨中的战场，不由得皱起眉。</p><p>  “你出去。”她扭过头，全然忘了谁才是房间的主人，“让我一个人待一会儿。”</p><p>  他应该是在她看不到的阴影里微笑了一下。停顿了一秒之后，他说：“我就不打扰你了，小姐。好好休息。”</p><p>  他关上房间里的灯，轻轻带上了门。“咔哒”一声，将她留在黑暗的房间里。</p><p>  过了一会儿，她想起来，忘记问他叫什么名字。</p><p> </p><p>磁带（2）</p><p> </p><p>  崔斯坦站在看台的高处，眺望着竞技场中心正在进行的一场比赛。</p><p>  比赛已经进行到尾声，胜负大致分出，占上风的选手全身是机械义肢，闪烁着慑人的寒光，而另一方伤痕累累，却不肯认输，仍在负隅顽抗。</p><p>  崔斯坦几乎能预料到接下来会发生什么，手头紧又没有任务的时候，他曾经来这里参加过几场比赛，“兼职”。这地方的规则是认输保命。他见过很多不认输的，死状各有各的惨烈。</p><p>  他不想看下去，戴上帽子，沿着栏杆匆匆地向看台的另一边走。没走出多远，看台上突然爆发出一阵山呼海啸的欢呼声，环绕着竞技场的巨大银幕上，胜利者一只手挥舞着斧子，一只手举着战败者血淋淋的脑袋。</p><p>  他犹豫了一下，看向赛场中央的环形银幕，上面已经打出了密密麻麻的名单和次序，其中一个名字闪了闪，变成红色，从银幕上消失了。</p><p>  崔斯坦眯起眼睛，审视积分前五位的参赛选手，有三个赏金猎人，另外两个他不认识，分数相差很小，争夺激烈。</p><p>  这不太寻常，赏金猎人通常不会如此热衷于竞技，进入前十名的就更是罕见，很有可能是接受委托，替雇主赢得冠军奖品。他一瞬间有些好奇，是什么样的奖品具有如此大的诱惑力。</p><p>  冠军奖品通常会在每一日的比赛开始之前展出，通常是在晚上九点左右，今天已经迟了。崔斯坦穿过大声吼叫着的人群和卖吃食饮料的小贩，找了个空位坐下，装作不经意的样子向旁边的人搭话。</p><p>  “你是第一次来？”他旁边的人是个梳着金色短发的年轻男孩，满脸通红，因为先前的比赛而热血沸腾，“明天你可得早点来，好好看看第一名的奖品——谁敢信呢？这次的奖品是个AlterEgo！”</p><p>  AlterEgo——崔斯坦的表情凝固了一瞬。但男孩没有再搭理他，因为下一组比赛选手已经入场，转移了他的注意力，正好让崔斯坦戴上帽子，离开尖声吵嚷着的观众。</p><p>  他径直离开了竞技场，完全忘记了来此探听情报的任务——事实上，他已经得到了一个非常重要的情报。</p><p>  AlterEgo。</p><p>  她们是隶属于Mooncell的卫士，从SE.RA.PH管理者BB中分离出来的数据。与只存在于虚拟计算机世界的BB不同，她们是被植入了高级AI芯片的实体，运用最顶尖的科技制造出来的仿生物机器——每一台都具有极高的性能，市面上流通的机械义肢根本无法匹敌。</p><p>  她们被BB下放到SE.RA.PH，负责维持SE.RA.PH的秩序，处理对城市的秩序产生危害的“不法分子”。对象自然也包括“圆桌”，但他至今为止还从未见到过一个AlterEgo。</p><p>  AlterEgo为何会沦为竞技场上的奖品？又是谁对这非同寻常的奖品如此狂热？</p><p>  崔斯坦心里浮现出几个可能性。</p><p>  可能是大型企业对AlterEgo的制造技术感兴趣；可能是富豪一时兴起，想添一件藏品……但追根究底，AlterEgo的本质是一件武器，他担心的是谁赢得了这件武器，大肆改造。一旦落到某些人的手中，那将会造成灾难性的后果。</p><p>   第二天，他早早地来到了竞技场。即使外面已是黑夜，这里仍宛如白昼，巨大的灯柱在竞技场上空交错扫过，无人机上装饰着彩灯，嗡嗡地飞过头顶，震耳欲聋的音乐和喊叫声此起彼伏，写着参赛选手名字的各色霓虹灯牌刺眼地闪烁，令人眼花缭乱，头昏脑涨。</p><p>  当主持人宣布展示冠军奖品时，崔斯坦坐直了身体。他看不见竞技场中心的展台，只能看头顶实时转播的巨型银幕。</p><p>  主持人抓住天鹅绒布的一角，夸张地、戏剧性地一下子揭开，那个瞬间，崔斯坦看清了那个玻璃箱子里装着的东西。</p><p>  那是一个少女。</p><p>  他首先注意到她的一头长发，紫色，比紫罗兰深一点，仍然非常柔顺，但崔斯坦不认为有人敢为AlterEgo梳理头发；然后他被AlterEgo的双腿吸引了：从膝盖往下的部分被一对锋利的尖刀取代，膝盖处还安装了长长的尖刺，闪烁着冷光，令人胆寒，这就是她作为武器的部分。</p><p>  但最令人惊异的是AlterEgo的眼睛：先前她跪坐在玻璃箱中，无法动弹，看上去就像个无助的柔弱少女，若非那钢铁双足，任谁也不会把她和一件武器联系到一起。但当她抬起头来时，整个竞技场都看到了她的脸，以及那双蓝眼睛——像大海一样蓝，像兰花一样蓝，但其中射出的目光仿佛尖刀，闪烁着寒光，饱含敌意、愤怒与轻蔑。</p><p>  她高高昂起头——那姿态不像是囚徒，反倒像是高傲的女王。</p><p>  一瞬的静默后，会场沸腾了。高高在上、为人恐惧的AlterEgo沦落至此的模样，令每个观众都兴奋得涨红了脸，想象着人类将AlterEgo任意摆布的情景——征服比自己更强大的东西总是令人热血沸腾。</p><p>  银幕上的AlterEgo——那少女的目光逡巡着，很快被落下的幕布掩盖了。但有一瞬间崔斯坦确信自己的目光与AlterEgo的重合了，他从那目光中看到了难以解释的东西。</p><p>  无论是主持人煽动性的高呼，还是观众的山呼海啸，甚至是打在身上探照灯般刺眼的灯光，一切的嘈杂与混乱，都与这个AlterEgo无关。她对这一切感到厌恶，压根不愿意让目光在这里多停留一秒。崔斯坦觉得她的目光好像超越了这个巨大的竞技场，向着某一点，像一柄利刃撕裂一切阻碍她的事物。</p><p>  他站起身来，穿过拥挤的过道，走出了竞技场。外面的黑夜如水，空气有些潮湿，和竞技场内部比起来，宁静得过分。</p><p>  他凝视了一会儿竞技场上空来回交错扫过的灯光，最终叹了一口气，向报名处走去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  竞技场有条不成文的规矩，没人会去打听参赛选手的真实身份。这些竞技者们有一大半用的都是假身份。他们乐意的话，可以戴上面具参加比赛，不会有人非要去揭开。</p><p>  但他（或她）实在太令人好奇了。</p><p>  他——名字是特里姆特里斯，这位特里姆特里斯像是个凭空出现的人，报名参加了比赛。至今为止，他已参加了十场比赛，而他的成绩是十胜零平零负。这虽并非前无古人，但也足够稀罕。凭着这连战连胜的战绩，他的积分一路水涨船高，径直挤入了前五名。</p><p>  特里姆特里斯显然是个假名字。他每次参加比赛时，都将全身包得严严实实，连一根头发丝都不露出来；他也没有固定的武器，每场比赛所用的武器都是由竞技场所提供；他从不说话，只有在参加比赛时才会出现，行踪成谜。他似乎是打定了主意不让别人知道自己的身份。</p><p>  他是个外表上没有经过任何改造的普通人类，却将那些有机械义肢，或整个身体都用机械替换的对手一个个击败。这自然有人猜测他的身份，有人说他是当今最闻名的赏金猎人兰斯洛特，有人说他是个机器人，甚至有人说他（她）是个AlterEgo，为带回自己的同伴而来。</p><p>  在甚嚣尘上的议论中，特里姆特里斯又胜了三场，平了一场。现在他的成绩已位居第二，和他同在一块银幕上的只剩下第一的塔里斯——他是个赏金猎人。</p><p>  最终冠军将会在这两人之中决出，塔里斯和特里姆特里斯，谁会赢下AlterEgo，竞技场外的赌局已经几近疯狂。</p><p>  决赛之夜到来了。看台座无虚席，没有座位的人挤在过道里，伸长脖子去看头顶的巨型银幕。与之前的每个夜晚相同，奖品仍然被推出来，向观众展示，只不过这一次，展示过后没有人将玻璃箱蒙上，它被放在裁判旁边，见证着胜利者——AlterEgo的主人的诞生。</p><p>  先入场的是特里姆特里斯。他仍然戴着面罩，只露出下半张脸。他的身影刚一出现，观众席上就骤然腾起一片欢呼，而他只是抬头望了一眼，就安静地走到自己的那一侧，等待着。</p><p>  塔里斯后一步入场。他出场时，得到的欢呼和助威比特里姆特里斯足足多上一倍，如同山洪席卷而来。很多人心中都抱有暗暗的期待，希望塔里斯能在最后终结特里姆特里斯的不败之绩。</p><p>  塔里斯径直走到自己的那一边。对面，神秘的特里姆特里斯正等待着，他在腰间别了两柄刀，上面仍然印着竞技场的标志。塔里斯感到一阵不悦，他觉得自己被轻视了。</p><p>  “竞技场的武器顺手吗？”他大声说。声音被微型扩音器无限放大，回荡在会场内部，激起一片哄笑。特里姆特里斯并未答话。裁判大声警告，要观众安静下来，随后他宣布比赛开始。</p><p>  一开始没有人动。塔里斯和特里姆特里斯都停在原地，观察着对方的动作。</p><p>  经验丰富的赏金猎人能看得出对手每一丝肌肉的张缩，每一个齿轮的转动，每一个细节都被纳入眼中。</p><p>  观众席上一片寂静，每个人都屏住呼吸，紧紧地盯着竞技台或大银幕。</p><p>  然后，一句话打破了这片肃杀的沉默。</p><p>  “来。”</p><p>  他说了一个字。回音中，他拔出双刀。而塔里斯怒吼一声，机械臂瞬间变形成闪烁着电流的利刃，向他扑来。</p><p> </p><p>磁带（3）</p><p> </p><p>  “梅林？”</p><p>  “对对，是我。放心，这条线路很安全，绝对没受到监听。“</p><p>  “我希望你不是想说那件事。” </p><p>  “别这么敏锐，但确实是关于你提出的申请。你确定不再考虑一下吗？”</p><p>  “是王让你打来的吗？我应该已经和王解释清楚了。”</p><p>  “不不，你就把这当成是一通私人电话好了。就我个人而言，我希望你能再仔细考虑一下。阿尔托利亚也希望你能留下，毕竟大家都是战友嘛。”</p><p>  “正因如此……我不希望他们受到连累。”</p><p>  “他们可不觉得这是连累。”</p><p>  “它们总有一天会找上门来。我并非不信任你，梅林，但这次的联络也并不是百分百安全。”</p><p>  “好吧，你说得对。阿尔托利亚还让我问你，她有哪里能帮得上忙？”</p><p>  “……请替我转达对王的感谢。”</p><p>  “你知道你有时倔得像块木头吗？但既然王已经批准，我也不好再说什么。那就这样吧，祝你好运。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Meltryllis醒来时，房间里的景状并没有多少改变，仍是一样昏暗、安静、温暖。垂挂着的窗帘一角稍透出些灰色的光亮，告诉她外面已经是白天了。一条深褐色的细绒毯子将她裹住——这意味着她在一个陌生人类的屋子里过了夜，睡着了——竟然毫无防备。她将毯子掀到一边去，任凭它软绵绵地滑落到地板上。</p><p>  门是虚掩着的。她走出房间，外面的光线并不强烈，灰蒙蒙的，笼罩着这间不大的客厅。落地窗的那一面用黑色的窗帘遮挡着，一丝光都透不进来，另一面墙上空空荡荡，钉着几枚铁钉。客厅中央摆着一条沙发，一面茶几，而房间的主人坐在沙发上，膝上放着一支黑色的狙击枪，正专心致志地擦拭着它。</p><p>  Meltryllis故意将脚步放重，金属敲击在地板上的声音在寂静的室内清晰可闻，那人却置若罔闻，头也不抬，继续料理着他那支枪。Meltryllis感到一阵不悦。</p><p>  “你到底是谁？”她开门见山地问。仍然没有回应。</p><p>  “我问你叫什么名字！”她重重跺了下地板，黯淡的木纹表面在这一跺之下，裂开了一条缝隙。房间的主人终于有了反应。他吸了口气，抬起头来。</p><p>  “安静点，小姐，”他皱着眉说，“我在擦枪呢。此外，这是我家的地板。”</p><p>  “少说废话，”她威胁道，“告诉我你的名字，否则就尝尝这毒刺的滋味。”</p><p>  他盯着她的眼睛看，“崔斯坦，”他说，“我的名字，你想知道的东西。”</p><p>  “太普通了，没印象。”她不屑地说。他又盯着她看了片刻。他的目光在她的脸上逡巡，像是要找出些什么东西一样，但他最后移开了目光，低下头去，再次将注意力投向他的枪。</p><p>  “这就是那支枪？”Meltryllis问，她靠近茶几，查看着光滑的黑色桌面上整齐摆放着的枪械零件，“能伤到我的吉赛尔的枪？”</p><p>  “改装过了。”</p><p>  “什么型号的？”</p><p>  “你想知道？”他再次抬起头来。Meltryllis不知道他为什么每次都要盯着她的眼睛看，通常来说那是一种挑衅，但她没有感受到丝毫敌意。她说不上来那是种什么感觉。</p><p>  “菲尔诺特H710，初速每秒870米左右，市面上流通的型号用7.62口径的子弹， ”他说，“这把的规格不太一样，子弹比标准规格重2克，威力更大。不过说这些没什么用。”</p><p>  他又重新将擦拭好的零件组装成枪械，转动瞄准镜，检查扳机，又端平试着瞄准了一下，才将它放到一边。</p><p>  “早餐时间已经过了，你起得有点晚（Meltryllis不高兴地皱起了眉毛）。但我们还是得吃点东西，”他站起来，“我不太会做菜，所以只有面包。”</p><p>  “别‘我们’、‘我们’的，好像我和你很熟一样，”Meltryllis不耐烦地说，“而且我说过了，我不需要人类的食物。要是我想，你现在就已经是我的养料了。”</p><p>  “鉴于我还站在这里，看来你是不想了。”崔斯坦的声音从另外一个房间传来，那屋子里有冰箱。Meltryllis还听到咖啡壶被加热时“滴”的一响。她觉得自己的耐心已经被耗尽了。</p><p>（未完结）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>